La chica problema
by NiuKoneko
Summary: La vida normal de Soe como de cualquier chica rebelde de instituto se ve alterada cuando se topa con un chico que la conoce mejor que a nadie y que además le ofrece la posibilidad de hacer realidad su sueño… ¿pero a costa de qué?
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** La chica problema

 **Autora:** NiuKoneko

 **Género:** Romance erótico, musical, drama.

 **Sinopsis:** La vida normal de Soe como de cualquier chica rebelde de instituto se ve alterada cuando se topa con un chico que la conoce mejor que a nadie y que además le ofrece la posibilidad de hacer realidad su sueño… ¿pero a costa de qué?

 **Pareja principal:** Soe x Castiel

 **Advertencias:** El fic contendrá escenas con lime y lemon, también una que otra mala palabra.

 **Clasificación:** M (16+)

 **Notas:** Este es el primer fanfic que publico en esta página.

Los personajes de corazón no son de mi propiedad ni busco adueñarme de ellos, sólo me pertenece la protagonista llamada Soe.

Acepto todo tipo de comentarios y críticas constructivas para mejorar mi trabajo.

¿Por qué Castiel? Porque la historia tendrá música rock y según leí a este chico le va ese género, ya que le gusta su guitarra eléctrica.

El primer capítulo es corto porque sólo es introductorio, los siguientes serán más largos.

 **Capítulo 1. El día en que lo conocí… ¿sueño o pesadilla?**

Mi nombre es Soe Adkins, aunque también soy conocida como "La chica problema", tengo 17 años de edad y en particular odio la mayoría de las cosas, menos cantar y ser libre de hacer lo que me plazca. Mi cabello es corto, oscuro y me encanta tenerlo alborotado, ya que rara vez paso el peine sobre él; tengo la tez blanca y mis ojos son originalmente de tonalidad gris profundo, pero últimamente los cubro con dos lentillas de diferente color, una azul y otra verde. Casi siempre me visto de colores oscuros porque es parte de mi personalidad, preferentemente uso shorts o pantalones pegaditos y blusas con escote o de tirantes. En cuanto a mi actitud… es más que obvio ¿no? Soy fría, rebelde y para algunos tenebrosa y antisocial, pero "X" nada fuera de lo normal.

Estudio en el "prestigioso" (no sé de dónde le ven lo prestigioso) instituto "Walter Hofman", mis calificaciones no son las mejores y nunca lo serán, por lo que me sorprende haber avanzado de curso, y también carezco de amigos de verdad, obviamente porque la mayoría de las personas me temen. Y no es por nada, se dice que todo lo que toco termina hecho un desastre. El pasado lunes incendié un laboratorio de química general, y es el segundo que llevo incendiado en el actual curso.

Por otro lado debo confesar que en más de una ocasión he envidiado a las mariposas, es decir ellas pueden volar y ser libres y yo sólo debo limitarme a seguir reglas, mi vida social y escolar está invadida por esas estúpidas reglas, que en lugar de ayudarme a avanzar sólo me hacen sentir encerrada en una jaula, porque sólo te dicen que no hacer y ya, ¿dónde queda la bendita libertad de la juventud?

La música rock es mi pasión y siempre he soñado con ser una gran cantante de una banda de ese género, pero eso es sólo una fantasía, porque mi maldita realidad sólo me dice que debo seguir los pasos de mi empresario padre y estudiar una carrera que ni siquiera sé con qué se come, creo que se llama Economía y finanzas, ¿para qué leches voy a estudiar eso? Estoy segura de que si llego a ser la presidenta de la empresa de mi papá la voy a mandar a la quiebra, ¿sorprendidos? ¿Aún no?

En cuanto al amor, oh el amor puro de la adolescencia. Pamplinas, creo que no querré nunca a nadie y antes dudaba de gustarle a alguien hasta que un chico se me acercó para darme una carta. Con las manos temerosas me extendió el sobre y una vez que observó que lo sostuve en mi poder, el chico se echó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo. Está bien, les contaré la historia completa… la semana pasada se me declaró un chico llamado…Agus, Angus, ¡August! Perdón soy muy mala para recordar nombres. Me entregó la carta más cursi que había leído en toda mi vida, esperen un momento… si nunca me habían dado una. No hagan caso a lo anterior, la carta decía lo que sigue:

"Querida Soe Adkins, eres la chica más bella del planeta, desde que te conocí no he dejado de pensar en ti, eres como la flor más bella del jardín, cada vez que te miro mi corazón se acelera, eres como el dulce más suave y esponjoso que dan ganas de comer, te amo con todo mi hermoso corazón, por favor acepta ser mi linda, adorable y tierna novia"

Ya se podrán imaginar la cara que puse después de haberla leído, es obvio que el chico no me conoce y así quiere andar conmigo. Lo único que le contesté fue un rotundo NO. ¿Soy cruel? No es que me guste ser una rompecorazones, pero si me quedo a su lado le haría la vida imposible y eso sería mucho peor, o al menos eso creo yo.

Como todos los días estoy en mi "hora libre", mentira ahorita tengo clase de Física, pero me da mucha flojera y mejor no voy a entrar. Prefiero eso a quedarme dormida sobre el pupitre y que la maestra me rete una y otra vez para después mandarme con la bruja a la que todos llaman directora y ella me ponga una sanción donde cita por millonésima vez a mis cansados padres para hacerles firmar un reporte para que finalmente me regañen en casa y me prohíban tocar mi guitarra eléctrica, ¿sorprendidos? Todo eso ya no es nuevo para mí.

Salí de la escuela saltándome la barda y me fui al parque más cercano. Estaba tan tranquila imaginando cómo sería mi vida si fuese una estrella de rock cuando escuché unos espantosos gritos. Me levanté irritada del lugar en el que me hallaba acostada y miré en dirección a la bola de chicas entusiasmadas rodeando a una persona, así como un famoso con un montón de paparazis a su alrededor.

Sin poderlo asimilar con detenimiento, el individuo volteo a mirarme y me obsequio una sonrisa torcida… ¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué le pasa a este sujeto? Traté de no darle importancia al asunto dándole la espalda para irme a un sitio más relajado.

Estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos cuando sentí que alguien se sentó al lado de mí, le miré de reojo y me di cuenta de que era el tipo de hace un rato. Un chico de pelo rojo, corto, desordenado y ojos en tonalidad ¿gris? ¿Es una broma? Vestía con una chaqueta negra semi-abierta y sin playera, unos pantalones del mismo color que el de la chaqueta y en ese momento sacó un cigarro de su bolsillo.

Sin haberlo pensado dos veces me levanté y me dispuse a irme, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie y menos de poseer un autógrafo. Antes de dar el segundo paso para mi huida, sentí que jaló de mi muñeca tan fuerte que caí sentada en sus piernas. ¡Yo lo mato!

—¿Qué tan buena eres cantando? —dijo con mucha confianza y rodeo con su brazo mi cintura. Aquel acto no duró mucho pues forcejé para liberarme de su agarre.

—No sé quién demonios eres —mascullé fríamente como suelo ser yo y lo empujé finalmente.

—Me vas a contestar sí o no "niña" —habló luego de soplar humo por sus labios.

—¿Niña? ¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme así? —me crucé de brazos. Estaba poniéndome de los nervios.

—Me llamo Castiel Dickens y soy alguien que busca una voz para su banda.


	2. Chapter 2 Acepto, ¿oportunidad o error?

Narra Soe

—¿Qué tan buena eres cantando? —dijo con mucha confianza y rodeo con su brazo mi cintura. Aquel acto no duró mucho pues forcejé para liberarme de su agarre.

—No sé quién demonios eres —mascullé fríamente como suelo ser yo y lo empujé finalmente.

—Me vas a contestar sí o no "niña" —habló luego de soplar humo por sus labios.

—¿Niña? ¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme así? —me crucé de brazos. Estaba poniéndome de los nervios.

—Me llamo Castiel Dickens y soy alguien que busca una voz para su banda.

—Ah pues qué bien, me alegro por ti –me di la media vuelta y avancé sigilosamente –pero no estoy interesada, lo siento–. Tenía que irme antes de que un desconocido de cabellera rojiza involucrara en mi ser ilusiones falsas.

—Espera, creo que deberías pensarlo, quizá más tarde cambies de opinión –se paró frente a mí con esa sonrisa tan rara que le caracterizaba –Toma por favor esta tarjeta –y la colocó en mis manos –Si te decides finalmente formar parte de mi banda ven mañana a esta dirección, si no lo haces me daré por vencido.

—Lo voy a pensar… pero no prometo nada ¿entendido? –lo desafié con la mirada.

—Espero que no llegues tarde "niña" –apartó sus ojos azules de los míos y se marchó con paso firme.

—Joder… ¡Ya te dije que no me digas así! –grité a todo pulmón.

¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro de que iré? Ese chico definitivamente no sabe con quién se está metiendo, es decir… desafiarme de la forma en que él lo hizo no tiene perdón de Dios, si sigue con ese comportamiento muy pronto conocerá la furia de Soe Adkins.

Como no tenía nada más que hacer en la calle decidí ir a mi casa. ¡Maldición! Seguro ya llegaron mis padres, pero no importa iré porque debo comer algo, el dinero que traía me lo gasté todo en dulces picantes. Tan pronto como entre a mi hogar y comencé a quitarme los zapatos, mi madre empezó a gritar como siempre lo hace.

—¡¿Es cierto que te escapaste otra vez de la escuela?! –Refunfuñó levantando el entrecejo –¡¿Y que no entraste a la mayoría de las clases?! –golpeó su pie derecho contra el piso y cruzó los brazos esperando mi respuesta.

—Es verdad –afirmé, pero me sentía libre de culpa -¿Algo más, madre? –pregunté antes de subir a mi habitación.

—¡Estás castigada! –su tono autoritario llegó hasta la casa de al lado. Pobres vecinos ya deben estar hartos.

-Eso ya lo sabía –me encogí de hombros y caminé hacia mi cuarto para encerrarme y pensar en la propuesta que me hizo el pelirrojo.

Mi respuesta es más que obvia: sí me interesa. Pero tampoco quiero aparentar que fue fácil convencerme. No señor. Así que llegaré muy tarde al lugar del encuentro, con eso mataré dos pájaros de un tiro, lo hago esperar y aparte notará que no estoy muy interesada que digamos, aunque en el fondo lo esté. Sin embargo, antes de tomar una decisión concreta, investigaré un poco sobre la dichosa banda, a decir verdad no había oído hablar de ella antes.

Narra Castiel

—¿Cómo te fue? ¿La convenciste? –remarcó Jake al verme pasar al estudio.

—Dijo que lo pensaría. Aunque si te soy sincero creo que sí aceptará –respondí después de abrir la nevera para coger una pizza fría. Tenía mucha hambre.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—Tú confía en mí, viejo. Además siempre tengo un plan B –me senté en el sillón más cercano –La chica resultó ser un poquito más difícil de convencer, muy diferente a las otras que me aceptaron inmediatamente. Pero al final creo que le resultará demasiado tentador, pues sus padres ya saben que se escapó del colegio por cuarta vez consecutiva y tendrá que meditar el hecho entre estar encerrada en su habitación o probar con una nueva opción de vida que es unirse a una banda de rock.

Jake sonrió satisfecho, y no es para menos, siempre tengo una solución a cualquier inconveniente que se nos presente. Sé que Soe Adkins vendrá mañana al encuentro y también sé que llegará tarde.

Narra Soe

Al día siguiente el chófer de la casa se cercioró cautelosamente de que yo entrara al instituto. No apartó sus ojos de mí hasta que me vio completamente dentro del sitio. Lo bueno es que no sabe que me escapo por la barda de atrás de la escuela. Sin embargo, todavía faltaban dos horas para el encuentro, aunque también planeaba dejarlo esperando otras dos horas, si hacemos cuentas en total son 4 míseras horas… ¿Qué haré durante todo ese tiempo? ¿Entrar a clases? ¡JA! Ni loca.

—Señorita Adkins –escuché a mis espaldas –Es-estos son los apuntes de la mayoría de las clases –una pequeña niña de cabellos anaranjados se inclinó ante mí extendiendo libremente sus brazos para después darme unas fotocopias. Más tarde salió corriendo como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

—¿Pero qué…? ¿Qué rayos es esto? –Hojee un poco los tres tomos que me había dado -¿Principio de Arquímedes? ¿Derivadas e integrales y miles de cosas que no sé de qué van?

¿Los tiro o no los tiro? Pensándolo bien, los leeré un rato para entretenerme, algo bueno debe tener todo esto, o eso creo. Además se tomó la molestia de traérmelos. ¡Qué raro! Y yo que siempre pensé que me odiaba.

Quise leerlo todo pero me quedé dormida a la mitad. Observé mi reloj y ya era la hora del encuentro. Prefería mil veces vivir una loca aventura al lado de una banda que recién empieza a formarse antes de llegar a mi casa en donde me esperan cuatro enormes paredes de color gris.

Cuando llegué él no estaba ahí. Lo primero que se me vino a la mente es que me había engañado. Sin embargo algo dentro de mí me decía que no era así. Entonces decidí esperar un momento, tal vez 5 minutos. El muy idiota llegó una hora después. Joder… me sorprende haber sido tan paciente.

—Sabía que vendrías "niña" –se mofó, estaba parado con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos.

Ahora sí lo golpeo. Corrí hacia él y casi le doy en el rostro cuando él detuvo mi puño con su mano y me jaló hacia sí mismo para abrazarme y susurrarme suavemente al oído: "Es hora de irnos".

Me separé de él bruscamente y antes de darle con el otro puño que tenía libre, me quedé impactada al observar su increíble moto. Nunca había visto una tan de cerca. ¿Y si se la robo? Esperen… no sé manejarla.

—Subamos –dijo con la mirada fría y expectante.

—¿A dónde iremos? –pregunté con un dejo de negación. No pensaba obedecer a todo lo que me dijera.

—A un lugar en el que harás realidad tus sueños –después de un largo silencio y de una mirada tenebrosa por parte de mí se limitó a decir: -A que conozcas a los demás integrantes de la banda.

Dudé por última vez, pero en eso vi que la camioneta de papá estaba rondando por la zona, si no huía ahora, todo iba a ser un desastre en casa. Cogí el casco que me ofrecía y me subí tras de él. Joder… por error acaricié su abdomen.

—Ya sé que tienes muchas ganas de tocarme, pero para eso hay momentos y lugares –su voz sonaba lo suficientemente seductora como para que mi cara adoptara un color rojizo. No de vergüenza, de coraje.

—¡Cállate! ¡Cuando lleguemos te haré pedacitos! –grite amenazante.

Narra Castiel

Mi nombre, como ya saben, es Castiel Dickens, mi edad es de 20 años, no tengo mucho que decir acerca de mí porque mi pasado no es tan interesante. ¿Qué más? pues actualmente estoy por concluir el reclutamiento de integrantes para una banda de rock tal como lo hemos planeado con Jake. Y no… no soy una blanca palomita.

Íbamos de camino al local donde la banda y yo ensayamos, ese lugar prácticamente es mi casa. Estaba satisfecho por haber conseguido que Soe aceptara formar parte de la banda. La chica canta muy bien, tiene fuerza, espíritu, libertad y rebeldía, pero su voz no es precisamente lo que me interesa de ella.

—Por cierto ¿cuántos años tienes? –me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—¿De cuántos me veo? –quería saber su respuesta.

—Como de treinta –empezó a reírse, pero a mí no me había causado tanta gracia.

—¿Y tú cuántos años tienes? –cuestioné a la defensiva.

—Dime ¿de cuántos me veo yo? –preguntó con suma curiosidad.

—De 10 años o quizá 12 –dije para luego sentir como me pellizcaba el brazo.

—¡Eres un grosero! –gruño y me apretó el estómago, casi me deja sin aire.

—Tú fuiste la que empezó –tomé sus manos y deshice el agarre.

—Tengo 17 y que te quede muy claro.

—Yo tengo 20 años y lo mismo digo, aunque pareces una niña.

—Y tú pareces un señor ¡ja!

Durante todo el trayecto nos la pasamos peleando, ya sea por la edad de ambos o hasta por los gustos en cuanto a la comida ¿pueden creer que odia el pescado? Llegamos poco después de 10 minutos, ella bajó de la moto y se quedó esperando cerca de la banqueta mientras yo iba a guardar el vehículo robado en el sitio correspondiente. Avanzamos hacia la puerta y toqué el timbre puesto que había olvidado llevar las llaves. Luego de unos segundos abrió Dimitry.

Hasta ahí le dejamos XD


	3. Chapter 3 La banda, ¿amistad o utilidad?

Capítulo 3. La banda... ¿amistad o utilidad?

Narra Castiel

Durante todo el trayecto nos la pasamos peleando, ya sea por la edad de ambos o hasta por los gustos en cuanto a la comida ¿pueden creer que odia el pescado? Llegamos poco después de 10 minutos, ella bajó de la moto y se quedó esperando cerca de la banqueta mientras yo iba a guardar el vehículo robado en el sitio correspondiente. Avanzamos hacia la puerta y toqué el timbre puesto que había olvidado llevar las llaves. Luego de unos segundos abrió Dimitry.

-Veo que ya han llegado –nos dejó pasar –Te lo dije Nathaniel, así que yo gano la apuesta –dijo con la intención de que el mencionado lo escuchara.

-No puede ser posible. Tengo que comprobarlo con mis propios ojos –Nathaniel se asomó desde la entrada de la habitación principal hacia el pasillo por donde nosotros caminábamos –Es cierto, mañana te pago –bajó la mirada refunfuñando.

-No me digan que otra vez hicieron sus ridículas apuestas –mencioné mientras me adentraba junto con Soe.

-Apostaron a que no lograrías conseguir a la chica –comentó Chinomiko con una sonrisa. ¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser el blanco de sus apuestas? –Y ganó Dimitry porque él estaba seguro de que sí lo harías.

-Señorita de cabello corto, dime por favor que Castiel te amenazó para que vinieras –suplicó Nathaniel con lágrimas en los ojos, con la esperanza de lograr que ella dijera que fue de esa manera.

-¡Déjate de tonterías… por supuesto que no hice eso! –dije con el tono más duro que tengo y le di un golpe leve en la cabeza –¡Mejor preséntate!

-Está bien, señor mandón –dijo sobándose –mi nombre es Nathaniel Riens y soy el baterista de la banda –sonrió levantando el pulgar de su mano.

-Yo me llamo Dimitry Scot y soy el tecladista –su tono era apenas audible, su rostro serio indicaba que no estaba dispuesto a decir más de la cuenta.

-Mi nombre es Chinomiko Airek y me encargo de los efectos especiales, luces, sonido, sincronización y vestuario –se acercó a Soe y cogió sus manos entre las suyas con suma amabilidad y con desenfrenada curiosidad.

-Pues yo soy Soe Adkins… sólo eso –replicó con aquel tono frío que forma parte de su personalidad. Bah… yo soy mucho más hielo.

-A todo esto… ¿Dónde está Lysandro? –pregunté al ver que no lo encontraba por ningún lado.

-Dijo que iba a reponer una de las cuerdas de su bajo –me respondió Dimitry antes de lanzarme una refrescante bebida.

-Vale, en cuanto llegue comenzamos el primer ensayo –dije y todos asintieron. Se les veía demasiado contentos porque la banda ya estaba completa. Si supieran que esto del rock es sólo un medio para conseguir mis propósitos.

Narrador omnisciente

La maestra Sandy llegó suspirando a la última clase que tenía el día de hoy, como siempre y desde sus adentros se temía que la joven de cabello corto y oscuro no estuviera presente y esto no era nada nuevo. Entró y fijó de inmediato su vista en el pupitre de hasta atrás junto a la ventana. Ella no estaba. Ella seguramente no vendría. Dejó sus cosas sobre el escritorio y después de sentarse llamó en un susurro a una de sus alumnas.

-¿Y bien? ¿Le has entregado los apuntes? –preguntó entrelazando sus dedos y mirándola con atención.

-Sí se los di –contestó la pequeña chica de pelo anaranjado.

-¿Y qué te dijo? –volvió a preguntar pero esta vez estaba más ansiosa por saberlo.

-No esperé su respuesta –bajó la mirada apenada –Salí corriendo.

-Está bien, no te preocupes y gracias por haberle prestado tus apuntes –dijo Sandy e Iris corrió de inmediato a sentarse en su pupitre.

En cuanto lo hizo su amiga Rosalya le dejó un papelito en su mesa, la chica no dudó en abrirlo y después leyó en su mente lo siguiente: "¿Qué te preguntó la profesora? ¿Qué va a pasar con Soe?" Iris volteó a mirarla. Después sacó su libreta y la abrió hasta al final. Arrancó un pedazo y le contestó: "La maestra quería corroborar si hice lo que ella me pidió, le dije que sí pero que no había recibido respuesta por parte de Soe porque había huido de su presencia" se lo dejó mientras Sandy estaba escribiendo en el pizarrón cosas relacionadas con la memoria sensorial. Luego las dos decidieron poner atención a la clase. Cuando la clase de psicología terminó las dos jóvenes se pusieron a platicar otra vez acerca de lo que pasaría con Soe.

-¡Por Dios! Ya me tienen harta, ya dejen de hablar de "la chica problema" –inquirió Ámber parándose en frente de las mesas de las dos rubias.

Iris y Rosalya se quedaron calladas y prefirieron guardar silencio e irse a otro lado.

-¡Y ahora me ignoran, par de niñas bobas! –refunfuñó colérica –Anda sigan haciendo eso y no les voy a contar todo lo que sé.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes? –Preguntó Rosalya dudosa volteándola a ver directamente a los ojos -¡Vamos dinos por favor!

-¡Chicas hay problemas! –entró August con cara de preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa? –dijeron Rosalya e Iris al mismo tiempo.

-Escuché que van a expulsar a Soe del instituto.

Narra Castiel

Estábamos esperando a Lysandro para comenzar con los ensayos, sin embargo ya se había tardado mucho en llegar. Nathaniel revisaba detenidamente los platillos de su batería. Dimitry estaba concentrado leyendo un libro. Chinomiko estaba en la computadora. Soe estaba parada frente a la ventana observando cómo las gotas de lluvia caían una tras otra. Y yo estaba muy aburrido y sin cigarros… joder. Diez minutos después tocaron a la puerta y Nathaniel fue corriendo para abrir.

-Perdonen por llegar muy tarde –entró Lysandro con el estuche de su bajo colgando tras su espalda –El señor que me estaba ayudando tuvo otro inconveniente y después de resolverlo volvió conmigo.

-Pudiste llamarnos y decirnos que ibas a tardar –comentó Dimitry cerrando el libro con una mano.

-No tenía saldo en el celular –sobó su nuca apenado y en eso fijó sus ojos en Soe –Ah… hola –se acercó hacia ella y le extiendo la mano.

-Me llamo Soe –dijo volteando a verlo.

-Un gusto, yo soy Lysandro Ainsworth y toco el bajo –terminaron de saludarse con un apretón de manos.

-¡Tenemos que ensayar! –en un acto de impulso jalé a Lysandro sosteniendo su camisa -Llegas tarde y recuerda que el tiempo es oro. Vamos.

Todos se posicionaron en sus puestos y el primer ensayo comenzó. Al terminar la tercera canción, mi teléfono celular empezó a sonar. Por fin la llamada que estaba esperando había llegado. Salí de la estancia para contestar.

-Ya era hora de que me hablaras… Puff tardaste demasiado –dije mientras me recargaba en la pared.

-No me reproches nada… ¿Conseguiste a la chica Adkins? –me preguntó Jake.

-Sí lo hice –respondí con un dejo de fastidio –Ya te dije que siempre logro lo que me propongo.

-No sabes cuánto me alegra escucharte decir eso –imagine que en ese momento una sonrisa perversa se había apoderado de la cara de Jake –Ahora sólo debemos retenerla…

-¿Y qué sugieres que haga? –pregunté intrigado -Estoy seguro de que la banda no será suficiente herramienta para tenerla de nuestro lado.

-¿No es obvio? ¡Qué la conquistes! –dijo con gran ímpetu –Si ella te ama, jamás se irá de tu lado y eso nos conviene.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás loco?! No pienso conquistar a otra chica más, me he cansado ya de eso, todas terminan siendo verdaderamente insoportables.

-Pero admite que siempre ha funcionado.

-Lo sé, pero…

-Vamos Castiel, nuestro plan tiene que seguir adelante. Imagina cuánto dinero nos espera de por medio, no sólo los fondos que deje el intento de banda que hemos creado, sino también la chica. Rush estará orgulloso.

-Vale lo he captado, después de todo necesitamos esas monedas –colgué y mi nueva misión comenzaba desde hoy. Se ve que es una chica difícil, me pregunto… ¿qué tendré que hacer para seducirla?

...

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, seguiré trabajando en esta historia y en un momento cambio el status, no me había percatado de ello, simplemente no cambié aquella vez que lo subí la opción.


End file.
